Jim Cummings
James Jonah "Jim" Cummings (born November 3, 1952) is an American singer and veteran voice actor. He's known for voicing: Bonkers T. Bobcat in Disney's Bonkers, Darkwing Duck in Disney's Darkwing Duck, Fuzzy Lumpkins in The Powerpuff Girls, Hondo Ohnaka in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pete in A Goofy Movie and Disney's Goof Troop, Razoul in Disney's Aladdin, Tazmanian Devil in The Looney Tunes Show and Tigger and Winnie the Pooh in Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Morocco Mole *ABC Weekend Specials (1994) - Grumble the Crow (ep87) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994-1995) - Guy (ep13), Herb (ep1), Host (ep13), Lt. Arm (ep13), Monster 3 (ep1) *Adventure Time (2012-2015) - Matthew (ep91), Owl (ep54), Pete Sasafrass (ep65), Petey the Pizza Boy (ep65), Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-1998) - Aristotle the Woodchuck (eps1-20), Arno (ep16), Arthur Keller (ep20), Camel (ep1), Courtier (ep11), Emperor (ep11), Father (ep5), Genghis Khan (ep6), King Alfred (ep3), Laughing Man#2 (ep11), Mamuken (ep10), Mouse (ep5), Mr. Cleveland (ep8), Mr. Nichols (eps2-17), Mr. Zigrodny (ep4), Ox (ep1), Pursuer (ep10), Pythias (ep7), Rollonde (ep12), Royal Guard (ep8), Sailor (ep15), Soldier#1 (ep7), Soldier#1 (ep16), The Gardener (ep9), The King (ep18), The Miser (ep9), The Samaritan Merchant (ep4), The Spirit of the Mountain (ep17), The thief (ep18), Tommy Chickadee (ep12) *Animaniacs (1993-1997) - Announcer (ep88), Attila (ep81), Boone (ep51), Buddy (ep65), Calhoun Capybara (ep91), Camenbert (ep11), Fat Space Bug (ep32), Happy Bob (ep43), King#1 (ep49), Moon (ep80), Narrator, Otto (ep56), Ring Announcer (ep69), Rock Singers (ep59), Singer (ep74), Tazmanian Devil (ep84), Toe (ep15), Tweedle Dumb (ep90) *Avengers Assemble (2016-2017) - Ghost *Baby Blues (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2009) - Cap'n Tom (ep36), Chef Big Bones (ep34), Hillbilly#1 (ep19), Polar Bear (ep40) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - Real Jekko (ep9), Saunders (ep70), Tygrus (ep42), Additional Voices *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) - Announcer (ep4), Bayou Pierre (ep18), Daniel Valentino (ep4), Dwayne (ep18), Mr. Sullivan (ep4) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) - Yexx (ep32) *Biker Mice from Mars (1995) - Gruyere (ep57), Gouda (ep57) *Bobby's World (1990-1997) - Additional Voices *Breadwinners (2015-2016) - Captain Stone (ep30), Commander Conch (ep30), Indecisive Monster (ep28), Rock Guard (ep30) *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Ho Don Po (ep18), Koos Koos, Melbourne G'Day (ep34), Traveler (ep18) *Bump in the Night (1994-1995) - Mr. Bumpy *Bunnicula (2017) - Creaking Monster (ep48), Ghost of Ed (ep48), Jumbo Grunch, Rat (ep48) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Alien Dad (ep22), Announcer (ep33), Binipinardian#1 (ep33), Security Computer (ep16), Senator Aarrfvox (ep22), Tough Prisoner (ep16) *Capitol Critters (1992) - Cockroach Gang Leader (ep4) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1993-1995) - Columbus (ep106), Rancher (ep106), Additional Voices *Casper (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *CatDog (1998-1999) - Felinius "Cat" Catticus, Alien Voice (ep15), Announcer (ep20), Bear (ep20), Bull (ep14), Carny (ep21), Dog Walker (ep17), French Guy (ep15), Guard (ep22), Jingle Singer (ep12), Kid (ep10), Lizard Lady (ep23), Monster Flea (ep2), Pig Client (ep12), Prisoner#1 (ep10), Singer (ep20), Stepford Dog (ep17), Tire God (ep3), Toothpickhead (ep14), Tough Dog#1 (ep8) *Catscratch (2006) - Klqain (ep14) *ChalkZone (2003-2008) - Announcer (ep38), Beanie Boy#2 (ep24), Beanie Boy#3 (ep23), Cecil B (ep26), Clucker (ep23), Cow#2 (ep24), Director (ep15), Dog (ep14), Dr. Memory (ep37), Drill Sergeant (ep20), Fireman (ep15), King Grimm (ep20), Penguin (ep15), Safe T (ep37), Sailor#1 (ep15), Sailor#2 (ep15), Skrawl, Technoticer (ep24), Troll (ep20) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005) - Additional Voices *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) - Additional Voices *Cro (1993-1994) - Ogg, Phil *Curious George (2006) - Jumpy Squirrel, Mr. Quint, Road Workman (ep17) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-1997) - Organ Grindor (ep5), Red Eye (ep26) *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Tubble *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Colonel, Ed Pig, Towser (ep1) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1986-1991) - Zummi Gummi (eps48-64), Aerial King (ep38), Brother Everly (ep48), Carpy (ep56), Chummi Gummi (ep14), Sir Plucky (ep28), Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Razoul, Akbar, Ambassador (ep80), Bobolonius (ep73), Captain (ep17), Daru Tavelevil (ep6), Dominus Tusk, Dragonfly (ep78), Farouk, Fazal, First Mate (ep68), Gregarius (ep20), Hakim, Hamar, Knocker (ep45), Knocker B (ep78), Koala (ep40), Man (ep41), Man A (ep6), Merchant (ep33), Merchant (ep66), Odiferous Man (ep53), Pottery Vendor (ep85), Prince Wazoo (ep12), Queen Deluca's Brother#2 (ep86), Sand Monster (ep18), Thief (ep51), Tour Guide (ep71), Villager Walla (ep1), Water Melon Deliverer (ep12) *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Bonkers T. Bobcat, Darkwing Duck (ep25), Detective Lucky Piquel, Pete (ep36), Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1988-1990) - Fat Cat, Monterey Jack, Professor Norton Nimnul, Wart, Baby Booby (ep10), Band Member (ep9), Bear (ep23), Cheddarhead Charlie (ep13), Concert Announcer (ep9), Conrad Cockatoo (ep4), Criminal (ep18), Cruiser (ep10), DTZ (ep3), Detective (ep18), Drone Bee (ep9), Elmer (ep11), Hubert (ep12), Jolly Roger (ep2), Lord Howie (ep8), Mr. Sneed (ep9), Nog (ep10), Pepto Gizmo (ep6), Rich Fop (ep11), Roger Houston (ep5), Sergeant Spinelli, Stan Blather (ep5), Truck Driver (ep9), Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) - Darkwing Duck/'Drake Mallard', Ordinary Guy (ep39) *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Pete, Chief (ep13), Horror Movie Narrator (ep6), Melancholy Man (ep19), Additional Voices *Disney's Hercules (1999) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Pete, Bear#1 (ep38), Big Bad Wolf, Clip Announcer (ep2), Ed, Humphrey the Bear, Jollyland Worker (ep2), Kaa (ep44), King Larry (ep24), Sensor Monkeys, Weasel *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) - Kaa, Cain (ep13), Fred (ep5), Jed (ep5), Johar's Dad (ep15), Winifred's Dad (ep11) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000) - Humphrey the Bear (ep25), Pete, Zeke (ep25) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Commander Xenon (ep22), Daddy-O Cool (ep17), Emperor Charg (ep20), Emperor Xyloid (ep22), J76412 (ep14), Kazor (ep20), Limpy Lombago (ep16), Man (ep8), Mr. Big (ep16), Stanley Strazinski (ep6), Zork (ep8), Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (1998-2000) - Computerized Swan Voice (ep49), Coordinator (ep49), Hobo (ep46), Mama Tried Guy (ep65), Mr. Little (ep49), Mr. Roland Carter, Newsstand Owner (ep12), Nicky's Dad (ep13) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Captain Dreadnaught (ep4), Sock Guy (ep1) *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Bonkers D. Bobcat, Don Karnage *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Don Karnage, Louie *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Tantor, Colonel Staquait, Merkus (ep33), Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Crab Louie (ep4), Cure-Seeking Villager (ep29), Emperor Sharga (ep2), Glowfish (ep11), Mr. Clambakersfield (ep5), Seahorse Announcer, Sharkanian Soldier 1 (ep2), Stormy's Owner (ep3), Valhalla Soldier (ep27), Additional Voices *Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Tigger (eps34-50), Winnie the Pooh *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2017) - Tigger (ep107), Winnie the Pooh (ep107) *Disney DuckTales (2018) - Darkwing Duck (ep10) *Disney Fish Hooks (2011-2013) - Dad (ep99), Guard (ep74), Movie Announcer (ep51), Purple Fish Guard (ep74), Scientist#2 (ep27), Security Guards (ep99), Space Being 2 (ep88), Yellow Fish Guard (ep74) *Disney Goldie & Bear (2015-2016) - Big Bad Wolf, Big Fish (ep10) *Disney Gravity Falls (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2011) - Additional Voices *Disney Legend of The Three Caballeros (2018) - Bear Rug (ep7), Fireman 1 (ep1), Mother (ep1) *Disney Marsupilami (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017) - El Toro Pete (ep5), Mr. Thunderboom (ep9), Pete, Pilot (ep2), Piston Pietro (ep3), Traffic Cop (ep2), Yogi Beaglegish (ep9) *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2014) - Pete *Disney Motorcity (2012) - Dr. Hudson, Ultra Elite#2 (ep18), Additional Voices *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) - Beaver, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2016) - Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2013-2014) - Booray *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2018) - Aide (ep33), Coachman (ep33), Goodwyn (ep34), Guard (ep42), Guard (ep96), Portrait Painter (ep17), Professor Popov, Rex, Servant (ep53), Wizard (ep80), Wormwood, Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2014) - Roar (ep14) *DreamWorks Dawn of the Croods (2015) - Little Mantrap (ep9) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012-2013) - Lidong, Rhino Guard (ep50) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2017) - Briny Pete, El Guante Blanco, Julio (ep48), Rams (ep50), Two Eyed Alonso *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2010-2011) - Host (ep99), Ridiculously Deep Voice *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Cajun Cliche, Clamsquatch (ep51), Colonel Bovane (ep5) *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2017) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2004-2005) - Father (ep21), Koo Koo (ep15), TV Host (ep37), Tazmanian Devil, The Black Eel (ep27) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Additional Voices *Earthworm Jim (1995-1996) - Psy-Crow *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2011) - Professor Flan *Fantastic Four (1994) - Bull Donavon (ep2), President Clinton (ep4), Skink Lomas (ep2), Slash Curtis (ep2), Votan (ep4) *Foofur (1987) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Ape Monster (ep21), Janos (ep16), Semiconductor (ep2), Singer, The Wolfman (ep12) *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Construction Worker (ep59), Dingo, Gillecomgain's Father (ep63), Hunter, Matrix (ep46), Mr. Acme (ep59) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996-1997) - Bodyguard 1 (ep11), Bum (ep5), Business Man (ep13), Cop 1 (ep7), Cop 1 (ep13), Dr. Nexus (ep11), Hugo (ep4), Isaiah (ep5), Lead Cop (ep11), Male Commuter 1 (ep13), Security Guard 1 (ep5), Sergeant (ep7), Street Person 1 (ep7) *Generator Rex (2011) - Trey *Histeria! (1998-2000) - Atilla the Hun, Jean Paul Sartre (ep18), Rich Deep Voice Over (ep38), Ring Announcer (ep51) *Hot Rod Dogs & Cool Car Cats (1995) - Additional Voices *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (2017) - Additional Voices *Iron Man (1994-1996) - MODOK, Century (eps14-24), E.L.F., General Amos Quirt (ep4), Luciano Pavarotti (ep2), Narrator (ep10), Old Man (ep8), President Clinton, Raven (ep4), Robot Captain (ep6), Robot Sentries (ep6), The Minister (ep13) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Hak Foo *Johnny Bravo (2000) - Fat Man (ep36) *Jumanji (1997) - Additional Voices *King of the Hill (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016-2017) - Hondo Ohnaka, Rodian (ep17), Stormtrooper#1 (ep17) *Life with Louie (1996) - Additional Voices *Loonatics Unleashed (2006) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices *Mighty Magiswords (2017) - Buford (ep36) *Mighty Max (1993) - Additional Voices *Mr. Bogus (1991) - Additional Voices *Niko and the Sword of Light (2017) - Mughwump (ep3), Narrator, The Darkness *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Lord Boxman *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) - Chief Gluteus, B Complex (ep23), Ernest Strepfinger (eps16-19), Nerve Center Controller (ep13) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Chuck (ep21), Fred Floppel (ep5), Innkeeper (ep12), Orson W. (ep57), Punk (ep2), Sarah (ep20), The Mist (ep4), V/O#1 (ep18) *Planet Sheen (2010) - Ultra Lord (ep5) *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - General Parvo *Rude Dog and the Dweebs (1989) - Satch *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Mayor Manx, Gangster (ep5), Morbulus (ep2), Security (ep12), Security Guard (ep11), Warden Cyrus Meece (ep8) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Captain Caveman (ep14) *Shimmer and Shine (2015) - Cleaner Genie (ep5) *Skeleton Warriors (1995) - Claw *Skylanders: Academy (2017) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1987) - Additional Voices *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-1994) - Dr. Julian Robotnik *Spider-Man (1995) - Herman Schultz/Shocker, Kingpin's Goon#1 (ep9), Kingpin's Goon#2 (ep9), Price Collector (ep9), Space Center Official (ep10) *Spider-Man (2017) - Ghost (ep8), Hammerhead (ep6), Vulture Force#3 (ep8) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009-2012) - Hondo Ohnaka, Guard (ep93), Pirate (ep95), Rebel (ep93), Warehouse Supervisor (ep89) *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2018) - Hondo Ohnaka, Imperial Officer#2 (ep65) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2006) - Sentient (ep38), Zombie (ep38) *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - Phantom Zone Beast (ep14) *Taz-Mania (1991-1992) - Tazmanian Devil *Teen Titans (2004) - Master of Games (ep22) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1988-1995) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1992-1993) - Lurch *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-2006) - Atila (ep46), Captain Betty (ep22), Dog (ep48), Goddard Speaking (ep30), Gortox (ep30), Martian#3 (ep49), Mayor, Popbot (ep30), Ultra Lord (ep26) *The Batman (2005) - Freddy (ep18), Temblor (ep27), Vic (ep18) *The Boondocks (2006) - Additional Voices *The California Raisin Show (1989) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Old Hakeem *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (1997) - Crusher Creel (ep17) *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Calamity Jane (1998) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Deep Voice Narrator, Hunter#3 (ep19), Karu, Lion Turtle, Rebel (ep23) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2013) - Beaky Buzzard (ep45), The Tazmanian Devil, Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1995-1997) - Additional Voices *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001-2002) - High Priest Imhotep *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *The Oblongs (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Fuzzy Lumpkins, Buzzy (ep78), Carl (ep63), Doctor (ep67), Lumpkins#1 (ep56), Lumpkins#2 (ep56), Man#2 (ep4), Skuzzy (ep78), The Man (ep39), Wuzzy (ep78) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Captain Simms (ep23), Florid Face (ep23), Harpooner (ep7), Planesman (ep7), Yegor (ep23) *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1989) - Additional Voices *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) - Crusher Hogan (ep12) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Thanos *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2000) - Alien#1 (ep14), Conductor (ep38), Crusher (ep30), Curator (ep7), Dan (ep4), Erik the Yellow (ep36), Gossamer, Hubie (ep10), Lion#1 (ep37), Moogooguypan, Nasty Canasta (ep6), Nigel/Shropshire Slasher (ep19), Rocky, Sam Ficus (ep13), Sheik Tusheik (ep2), Sheriff of Nottingham (ep44), Snowman (ep15), Squeegee (ep22), Stagehand (ep49), Tazmanian Devil (ep17), Windbag (ep52), Wolfgang Wolf (ep11) *The Tick (1994-1996) - Contractor (ep17), Leonardo da Vinci (ep17), Mister Mental *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - High Story Building (ep11), One-Ton *ThunderCats (2012) - Ancient Spirits of Evil (ep17), Caspin (ep17) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Announcer (ep14), Baby Bird (ep18), Bruce the Crab (ep16), Cheetahto (ep4), Ed, Einstein (ep2), Nobi (ep2), Ostrich (ep18), Smolder the Bear, Vulture#2 (ep2), Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Chef (ep7), Iodizer (ep48), Monster (ep14), Nasty (ep87), Papa Flea, Singer (ep56), Singer (ep62) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991-1993) - Additional Voices *Toonsylvania (1998) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2014-2016) - Colonel Quint Quarry, Lord Thurston Chumley (ep86), Q-Drone (ep52), Ship Captain (ep61) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015-2016) - Clampdown, Sentry 1 (ep38), Thermidor *TripTank (2015-2016) - Bar Patron (ep14), Caller (ep22), Creeper Guy (ep16), Kevin the Bunny *Visionaires: Knights of the Magical Light (1987) - Additional Voices *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2016) - Delivery Man (ep24), Tazmanian Devil (ep24) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2005) - Broderick Bosepheus (ep32), Caleb Leland (ep4), Crawdad Mike (ep4), Cyrus T. Buford (ep4) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Widget (1990-1992) - Mega Brain *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *W.I.T.C.H. (2006) - Harold Hale (ep40), Tridart *Winx Club (2011) - Ice Spirit (ep55), Taboc (ep65) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Dirty Dawson *Aladdin and the Adventures of All Time (2000) - Additional Voices *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Razoul *Alice in Wonderland: Masterpiece Edition (2004) - Cheshire Cat (Singing Voice) *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Tazmanian Devil, Gossamer *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009) - Ackar *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - Bering, Chilkoot *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night (1998) - Additional Voices *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) - Jumpy Squirrel, Maurice, Mr. Quint *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Chef Pisghetti, Jumpy Squirrel *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Jumpy Squirrel, Mr. Quint *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Captain Benjamin Mathius, Farum *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Pete, Goofy's Boss, Teacher *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Webster *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Merkus, Tantor *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Snowman *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too (2009) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Beaver *Hellboy Animated: Blood & Iron (2007) - Tom Manning *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Tony (Singing Voice) *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Big Bad Wolf, Ed, Kaa *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Pete, Dad, Fire Chief, Mailman, Man, Police, Santa *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Blitzen *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Peg Leg Pete *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - King James, Chief Powhatan *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin (1997) - Winnie the Pooh, Skullasaurus *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) - Jesper Poubelle, Tulie *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Jacques, Additional Voices *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Avarice *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) - Supreme Commander (Singing Voice) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Floyd, Waylon *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Archdeacon *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Sierra *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) - Old Santa Claus, Thog, Additional Voices *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Ed *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Scar *The Little Engine That Could (2011) - Rusty *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - King Triton, Shelbow, Additional Voices *The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) - Gramps, Uncle Drosselmeier *The Return of Jafar (1994) - Razoul *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) - Kaldorf *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Butch *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) - Tazmanian Devil, Yosemite Sam *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: A Twist in Time (1997) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Elephant Parade (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Funky Monkeys (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Silly Seals (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild (2003) - Bagheera, Baloo, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, Louie *Disney Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes (2006) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure (2006) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: 123's (2004) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: ABC's (2004) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney Scrapbooking with Tigger (2000) - Tigger *Disney Winnie the Pooh: Sing A Song With Pooh Bear (1999) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney Winnie the Pooh: Sing A Song with Tigger (2000) - Tigger *Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins (1995) - Shang Tsung, Sub-Zero *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World (2001) - Announcer *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2001) - Announcer *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Monster O'McDonaldland Loch (2003) - Announcer *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors From Outer Space (1998) - Announcer 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Pete *Aladdin (1992) - Farouk, Razoul *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Jingles *Anastasia (1997) - Grigori Rasputin (Singing Voice) *Antz (1998) - Additional Voices *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Atlantean Ketak Warrior, Atlantean Photographer, Businessman *Balto (1995) - Steele *Bee Movie (2007) - Graduation Announcer, Title Narrator *Disaster! (2005) - Harry Bottoms, Guy Kirk, Narrator *Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) - Featherstone *Hercules (1997) - Elderly Theban, Nessus, Tall Theban *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - General, Mission Control, Ultra Lord *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Pocahontas (1995) - Powhatan (Singing Voice), Kekata (Singing Voice) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Return to Never Land (2002) - Pirates *Shrek (2001) - Captain of Guards *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Additional Voices *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - Council Judge, Guard, Luca *Sing (2016) - Bear *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Guards, Gypsies *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Kaa, Colonel Hathi, M.C. Monkey *The Lion King (1994) - Ed, Scar (Singing Voice) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Oppenheimer, Port *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Ray *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - Hernan Cortes, Native, Ship Cook *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *The Tigger Movie (2000) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Titan A.E. (2000) - Chowguin *Winnie the Pooh (2011) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices *Zambezia (2012) - Budzo, Marabous 'Movies - Dubbing' *Sheep & Wolves (2016) - Cliff, Magra, Baron 'Shorts' *An Okay Place to Eat (2010) - Colonel Jeremiah Jessup, Narrator *Disney have a laugh! (2010-2012) - Crowd (ep54), Dog Show Announcer (ep34), Dog Show Inspector (ep34), Pete (ep6) *Disney Mickey Mouse (2014-2016) - Pete *Disney Mickey Mousekersize (2011) - Pete (ep10) *Disney Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *DreamWorks Book of Dragons (2011) - Bork *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - The Instructor *Looney Tunes: box-office Bunny (1990) - Actor on Screen *Looney Tunes: Superior Duck (1996) - Tazmanian Devil *Mickey Mouse in Runaway Brain (1995) - Julius *Phil's Dance Party (2012) - Carlos *Saturday TV Funhouse (2002) - Gargamel (ep63) *Spot's Magical Christmas (1995) - Male Reindeer, Santa Claus *Stanley and the Dinosaurs (1989) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt (2015) - Dirty Dawson *Wacky Races Forever (2006) - Dick Dastardly *What A Cartoon! (1995-1997) - Chief (ep38), Colonel (ep24), Dog (ep44), Explorer#1 (ep38), Explorer#2 (ep38), Fat Guy (ep24), Fox (ep8), French Chef (ep24), Fuzzy Lumpkins (ep1), General (ep44), Luther (ep38), Mayor (ep1), Narrator (ep44), Sheriff (ep32), Tad (ep44), Trucker (ep24) 'TV Mini-Series' *Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) - Winnie the Pooh *Boo! to you too: Winnie the Pooh (1996) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Bump in the Night: Twas the Night Before Bumpy (1995) - Mr. Bumpy *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) - Winnie the Pooh *CatDog and the Great Parent Mystery (2001) - Felinius "Cat" Catticus, Loud Dog, Old Dog *Click, Clack, Moo: Christmas at the Farm (2017) - Farmer Brown, Robot Butler *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Pete *Disney's TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) - Don Karnage, Louie *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: A Goofy Fairy Tale (2016) - Pete *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express (2009) - Pete *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Pete *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Pete *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Pete *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Pete *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Pete *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Pete *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Pete *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Beaver *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (2014) - Narrator *Disney Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Wormwood, Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - Wormwood, Admiral Hornpipe *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - Lead Reindeer *Goof Troop Christmas (1992) - Pete *Niko and the Sword of Light (2015) - Mugwhump, Narrator *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - Frankenstein, Genghis Kong, Skull Head *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 4 (2018) - Hondo Ohnaka *Star Wars Rebels: Family Reunion - and Farewell (2018) - Hondo Ohnaka, Imperial Commander, Pellaeon, Stormtrooper#3 *Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow (2016) - Hondo Ohnaka, Imperial Officer#1, Mining Guild Captain, Terba *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Brain#2, Dad Gorlock, Gorlock#1, Gorlocks, Mayor *The Kingdom Chums: Little David's Adventure (1986) - Additional Voices *The Moo Family Holiday Hoe-Down (1992) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Pappy *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Paddy *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger (Singing Voice) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) - Winnie the Pooh 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (2018) - Naboo Guard 3 (ep18) Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - General Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Disney's Holiday Celebration 2007 (2007) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh 'Audio Drama' *Rain of the Ghosts (2015) - Additional Voices 'Motion Comics' *Jonah Hex: Motion Comics (2010) - Jonah Hex *The Burdens of Shaohao (2013) - Lorewalker Cho 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2009) - King Lawrence 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Aladdin (1993) - Narrator *Disney Winnie the Pooh: The Easter-Egg Hunt Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh Live-Action Voice Work 'Award Shows' *98 MTV Movie Awards (1998) - Announcer *1997 MTV Movie Awards (1997) - Announcer *MTV 2000 Movie Awards (2000) - Announcer *MTV Movie Awards 99 (1999) - Announcer *MTV Movie Awards 1996 (1996) - Announcer 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Tigger *Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun: It's a Small World (1990) - Winnie the Pooh *Disney Sing Along Songs: Let's Go To Disneyland Paris (1993) - Big Bad Wolf, Louie, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh 'Documentaries' *Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Still the Fairest of Them All (2001) - Doc 'Movies' *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Pelican *Cabin Boy (1994) - Cupcake *The Garbage Pail Kids Movie (1987) - Greaser Greg, Nat Nerd *The Pagemaster (1994) - Long John Silver *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Bullet#2 'Stage Shows' *Animagique (2002) - Louie *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2001-2008) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Tigger *Disney Mania (????) - Louie, Winnie the Pooh *Mickey's Magical TV World (1990-1993) - Bonkers T. Bobcat, Darkwing Duck, Louie, Zummi Gummi *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Tigger *Mickey and the Magical Map (2013) - Louie *Plane Crazy (1991) - Don Karnage, Fat Cat, Louie 'TV Series' *Dumbo's Circus (1985-1986) - Lionel the Lion *Sing Me a Story with Belle (1995-1997) - Big Book, Lewis the Book Worm *Tales from the Crypt (1996) - Judge Wolf (ep93) *The Book of Pooh (2001-2003) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012) - Organic Kiwi (ep17), Pineapple, Tennis Ball (ep14), Tomato, Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Narrator, Pete *Disney Winnie the Pooh: Letters with Pooh (2013) - Winnie the Pooh *Infinity Blade II (2011) - Additional Voices *OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo (2016) - Beardo, Lord Box-Man, Ted Viking 'Video Games' *9 (1996) - Additional Voices *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Conrad Marburg, Gelato Man *Army Men: Air Attack 2 (2000) - Additional Voices *Army Men: Green Rogue (2001) - Additional Voices *Army Men: RTS (2002) - Additional Voices *Army Men: Sarge's Heroes (1999) - Sarge *Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2 (2000) - Sarge *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition: Siege of Dragonspear (2016) - Additional Voices *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters (2000) - Tazmanian Devil *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Fuzzy Lumpkins *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Fuzzy Lumpkins *ClayFighter 63⅓ (1997) - Additional Voices *Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Additional Voices *Descent to Undermountain (1997) - Khelben *Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) - Demetrius, Nessus, Tall Theban *Disney's Animated Storybook: Pocahontas (1995) - Chief Powhatan, Sailor *Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King (1994) - Ed *Disney's Animated Storybook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1995) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney's Piglet's Big Game (2003) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney's Pocahontas (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pooh's Party Game: In search of the treasure (2001) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney's Ready for Math with Pooh (1997) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney's Ready to Read with Pooh (1997) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney's Tarzan (1999) - Tantor *Disney's Tarzan Activity Center (1999) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (2000) - Ed, Scar *Disney's The Lion King Activity Center (1995) - Ed *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Activity Center (2000) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Kindergarten (1999) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Preschool (1999) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Toddler (1999) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney's Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney's Winnie the Pooh & Tigger Too: Animated Storybook (1999) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Pete *Disney Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion (2012) - Pete *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Pete *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Ray *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Pete *Disney Winnie the Pooh: Baby (2001) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Doom³: BFG Edition (2012) - Allen R. Rhodes, Travis E. Folsom *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shrek Forever After (2010) - Additional Voices *Fallout (1997) - Gizmo, Set, The Master *Fallout 4 (2015) - Institute Scientist, The Scribe *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Minsc, Mulahey *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Baldur's Gate Watch Guard#1, Brogan *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Ornduil *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Minsc *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Arundel, Additional Voices *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1993) - Blues Band Leader, Cajun Band Leader, Desk Sergeant, Dragon, Gunter, Jazz Band Leader, Muscle Man Pedestrian *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Sheriff *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2016) - Onyx Bishop *Invictus: In the Shadow of Olympus (2000) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Cheshire Cat, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Hondo Ohnaka, Clegg Holdfast, Imperial Trooper *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Encel, Gadflow *Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light (2010) - Totec, Xolotl *Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal (2007) - Tazmanian Devil *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Tazmanian Devil *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Tazmanian Devil *Looney Tunes Racing (2000) - Tazmanian Devil *Lost Vikings 2: Norse By Norsewest (1997) - Olaf, Narrator, Tomator *Mafia II (2010) - Civilians *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Scorpion, Thor *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Kingpin *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Super Skrull *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Patriarch, Urdnot Wreav *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Pete *Minecraft: Story Mode (2016) - Hadrian (ep8) *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Ultralord *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes (2018) - Lord Boxman *Painkiller (2004) - Alastor *Painkiller: Battle Out of Hell (2004) - Alastor *Portal Runner (2001) - Additional Voices *Project Spark (2014) - Creation Well *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Boris Stovich *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Thinking Adventures (2000) - Mr. Hamburger, Parrot, Policeman *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Tazmanian Devil, Yosemite Sam *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) - Frog, Sergio *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Goblin, Kraven the Hunter *Splatterhouse (2010) - The Terror Mask *Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (1997) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Master Oteg *Taz: W.A.N.T.E.D. (2002) - Tazmanian Devil *Teen Titans (2006) - Master of Games, Wildebeest *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls: Legends (2017) - Daedric Cultist, Lord Naarifin, Morthal Watchman, Oldgate Warden, Redoran Enforcer, Thalmor Agent, Whiterun Trooper *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Festus Krex, Jarl Skald, Olfrid Battle-Born, Thadgeir, Vignor Gray-Mane *The Golden Compass (2007) - Samoyed *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Fuzzy Lumpkins *Tigger's Honey Hunt (2000) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein: Dare to Scare! (1999) - Paddy *Toonstruck (1996) - B.B. Wolf, Dough, Feedback, Seedy, Snout *Wacky Races: Crash & Dash (2008) - Dick Dastardly *Wacky Races starring Dastardly and Muttley (2001) - Big Gruesome, Clyde, Dick Dastardly, Gravel Slag, Private Meekly, Rock Slag *Walt Disney's The Jungle Book: Rhythm n'Groove (2000) - Akela, Bagheera (Singing Voice), Colonel Hathi, Kaa, King Louie *WildStar (2014) - Commander Kriton, Granok Male, Jarak, Osiric, Taxi Cab, The Sarge, Victor Lazarin *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Pete, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Julius, Pete *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Pete, Cheshire Cat *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Pete, Ed, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (2011) - Pete *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Cleric *Ys Book I & II (1990) - Dalles Theme Park Attractions *Celebrate A Dream Come True Parade! (2009) - Winnie the Pooh *IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth (1999) - Announcer *Mickey's Soundsational Parade (2011) - Ray *Snow White's Scary Adventures (1994) - Doc *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999-2003) - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (495) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (12) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2018. Category:American Voice Actors